the prince
by leothefox8
Summary: clavicus vile is bored


The prince of deals, wish and barrens, was bored. He had no deals to make, no mortal to barren with. He was siting in his plane of oblivion. Bored out of his mind. His shape shifting dog barbas, was siting at his side.

He called to his brothers Sheogorath and sanguine to talk about how to cure there boredom. They had an idea to go to the leftover world that the left over magic and assist. The world had barely any magic, aedra or daedra interation. Yes they had some magic and daedra breather but no real magic. He heard sanguine and sheogorath asking permission to enter his Paine ofoblivion. He allowed it. Ah clavicus vile sanguine said holding his famous mugof ale. Ah vile how are you doing, you better not be working to hard saidSheogorath.

I'm bored vail said looking at the filed. Yeah we know since the barrier was re made well it was not fun. You know how fickle the moral kind they would ripe their eyes out if we asked them. Sheogorath began to laght one i asked one to give me there guts and they did i played jump rope with then I took their eyes and eat them as candy. So what your plane asked Sanguine.

Well you know the leftover world i found a way to get there with are full power and memoirs! So how do we do it then clavicus asked sanguine? We can put are souls into baby s and get free souls for are realms he put his hand on babes head petting the daedric-dog. We would be able to regain are power and memories by the mortal age of six. That...a wonderful idea yelled Sheogorath So how do we do it asked Sanguine?

Well we go to that world and we pick someone being born and steal their soul and take their place answered Clavicus brother let go to this world and find some might cheese yelled Sheogorath with zeal!

The daedric princes where looking down at the leftover world, it was small and pathetic. They picked an island to be Born at. They were trying to get to the first had found a nice woman who was giving birth he went in to the body of her child. It was an odd feeling having a moral body. '' Lily here comes another one'' he heard a male voice.

James was a poured man, he had every thing that a man could want. He was sacred for his wife who was in great pain, he was happy when one of the twins was born he was happy and named him John. The second twin came out a little later. He was smaller than John. He had the pale skin and golden eyes, the stages part was the two small horns coming out of his forehead.

He held up young infant who was looking at him with his intelligent golden eyes. It was obvious that he was not human. ''james what has happened is he okay'' asked Lily? ''Well no he his…well see for your self'' he said holding up there child.

Lily gasped looking at the horned child. ''what his he's asked Lily eyes opened with shook? ''i do not know it obvious that he his not human'' said James.

''James he is still are son no matter what he is we must raise him and love him he is are son''Lily said putting her hand on his head. ''okay what should we name him'' asked James? '' Harrison''Lily said lovingly.

As the years went by John and Harrison grew together, Harrison did not know about his daedric nature. The twins where as different as two could be. Harrison who went by the name Harry was calm and small,always watching. John was big,loud and full of energy.

Lupin was Harrison's godfather, and he loved the horned child. Most of the population was afraid of the younger twin. At the age of one they were attack by the dark lord, they both survived with only a scar on their forehead each.

The legends were made around the twins both good and bad… most of the bad was around Harrison as he was giving nicknames and curse upon the horned child, such as the unholy child or the demon child. That did not stop Lily and James from loving both there chilean.

At the age of five he found a dog in his filed. The dog ran up to him and began to speak ''master iv fond you!'' The young boy gasped and ask in a shocked voice ''yo you can talk?'' ''you don't remember me your dog Barbas who sit next to your throne.'' ''no i dont sorry'' he answered.

''well you told me that you might not remember since you wean to this world'' Barbas said. ''what do you mean i told you iv never seen you before?'' ''put your hand on my head and you would get your memory's back.''

He put his hand on the dogs head, and he remembered his past life. He was no Harrison Potter he was clavicus vile daedric prince of deals,wishes and bargens. This world was weak and powerless, he was a god of untold power he was here for fun and he would have it.

He was almost drooling at all the potable deals he could make on this world. ''thank you Barbas you're the best daedra ever'' he said with a smile. Come on let's go to my realm,he said opening a small gate to his plane of oblivion.

Five year later the calm realm of oblivion was still a large filed with yellow daedra. The calm filed was warm and grand. He sat on his throne waiting for some internment. And he was bored again, wean he was on the leftover world he was never bored. He thought that he should go back and have some fun with his daedric dog and his new brother. This would be interesting

AN okay i had fun writhing this fanfic. It an ES and HP crossover. If you want to help me pm me and TY


End file.
